Enerjak (Archie Comics)
Dimitri= |-|Knuckles= |-|Dark Mobius= |-|Jani-Jak= Summary Enerjak is a major antagonist that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs. He was a malevolent Chaos demigod whose essence was scattered across the Chaos Force, and over the ages, his spirit would take over several of echidnas bearing great potential, becoming avatars of him and showing a villainous alter ego within them. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | High 2-A Name: '''Enerjak '''Origin: Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog Comics Gender: 'Varies | Unknown '''Age: '''Varies | Unknown '''Classification: '''Chaos Force Deity 'Attack Potency: Macroverse level+ '(Even while considerably weakened, fought on par with Super Sonic, who in turn was empowered by the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald is cited as superior to the seven Chaos Emeralds, which produced the Super Genesis Wave, a reality-warping pulse of energy that inadvertently collapsed and recreated the entire multiverse, which is comprised of infinite universes and possibilities) | '''High Macroverse level+ '(Transcended lower planes of existence elevating to the level of Chaos Force, a realm beyond the space-time of infinite universes) '''Dimensionality: 4-D | 5-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Matched Super Sonic, who combated Solaris, who in turn mirrors his game counterpart as a “super-dimensional life-form” that simultaneously exists in the past, present, and future. Comparable to Ultra Sonic, who accelerated the flow of time through sheer speed) | Omnipresent Combat Speed: Immeasurable '''| Immeasurable''' Reaction Speed: Immeasurable '''| Immeasurable''' Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Macroversal+ '''| '''High Macroversal+ Durability: Macroverse level+ '''| High Macroverse level+''' Stamina: 'Infinite 'Range: Macroversal+ '''with his abilities | '''High Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 8), Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Expert Combatant, Invulnerability, Flight, Reality Warping, Magic, Space-Time Manipulation (Chaos Energy is known to be able to warp space and time, allowing for Teleportation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Time Stopping, and reversing time), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Comparable to Super Sonic, whose interrupted Chaos Control inadvertently erased all of existence, including Illumina, the abstract embodiment of dreams across the multiverse, and the Chaos Force), Law Manipulation (Chaos Energy is stated to be able to “bend the rules of reality”, such as altering the laws of space and time to create an area where hours barely equated to seconds in conventional space-time), Existence Erasure, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, and Corruption (Can strip one’s soul from their body and transform them into his Prelate slaves), Mind and Memory Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, BFR across dimensions, Astral Projection, Intangibility, Size Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Danmaku, Attack Reflection, Resistance to the following: Extreme Cold, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Life Force Absorption (Scales from Super Sonic, who tanked the Super Genesis Wave Resisted the Egg Grapes) | Same as his Avatars, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Abstract Existence (Type 1. Is one with Chaos), Non-Corporeal, Omnipresence (Became one with the Chaos Force, the “all-encompassing energy of the universe”), Cosmic Awareness, Possession, and likely Fate Manipulation (Is one with Chaos, which incites utterly unpredictable events to take place) 'Standard Equipment: Staff, Armor, Sword of Acorns (Jani-Ca) Intelligence: High (Was a key researcher in Chaos Power before his ascension. Obtained vast cosmic knowledge upon ascending into the Chaos Force) Weaknesses: Enerjak has fell victim to their own hubris on multiple occasions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Chaos Control: Enerjak can warp reality to achieve a number of abilities. * Thunder Arrow: '''Enerjak attacks the opponent with green lightning bolts. '''Key: Avatars | True Enerjak Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Sega Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Human Category:Tier 2 Category:Chaos Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Law Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Fate Users Category:Possession Users Category:Superhumans